


Body Heat

by ladymidath



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The electrity is switched off the and guys find a different way to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:This is set during Renovationklok.BTW, I know that the issue with  
> the electricity is not strictly true. You either have the power on or you  
> don't, but in order for this story to work, I kinda fudged things a little.  
> But the good news is, I'm sahrry.
> 
> Further notes:This story was inspired by two wonderful pictures   
> posted to !YGallery called Dethbed and DethOrgy by Darkenlite

Disclaimer:I do not own Metalocalypse or the characters depicted.They are owned by Brendon Small and Adult Swim. No profit is being made.

 

Body Heat

OOooOO

"Fucking electric company," Nathan cursed as he huddled under the pile of blankets. Usually his giant sized bed was warm but since the power had been shut off, the internal heating pads were no longer working. Murderface was supposed to have paid the bill, but with their funds all but gone, he had not been able too. Of course this had led to the power being turned off and nearly killing them all.

 

They had all been sitting around the conference table when Mordhaus had been plunged into darkness, then had begun it's downward plummet. Thankfully one of the jackoffs at the power company had switched their electricity back on again to keep the massive structure of crashing to the earth.

 

But the band still did not have enough to pay the triple digit bill, so they were forced to limit their power usage. The power company had grudgingly agreed to allow them enough power to keep Mordhaus afloat but not much else. There was not enough to run the huge central heating units, and at the altitude Mordhaus was hovering at, it was freezing.

 

Of course this would never had happened if Charles was still here. Nathan thought resentfully as he wrapped one of the blankets around his massive shoulders. He would never had let the band fritter their money away. Charles always took care of these things. Everything had always run smoothly when the CFO had been in charge. Suddenly the memory of their manager, their friend, became too much for Nathan to bear. Hurriedly he pushed the painful thoughts aside and instead began concentrating on trying to stay warm.

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a face framed with long brown hair peered around the corner.

 

"Nathan, is yous awake?"

 

"Yeah Toki," Nathan grunted. "It's too fucking cold to sleep."

 

Toki stepped into the room, clad in pale blue pajama bottoms and a gray T-shirt, his teddy clutched under one arm.

 

"It's really colds tonights, can I sleeps with yous so's I cans be warm?"

 

"Yeah, Uh okay," Nathan replied. "Might be a good idea, you know, um sharing body heat."

 

Toki's face lit up, he had been worried that Nathan would say no, that sharing a bed wasn't metal or something. Despite the fact that he had grown up in Norway, Toki really didn't like the cold that much. It seeped inside his bones, making his body stiff and achy all over. To be honest, he much preferred a warmer environment.

 

Nathan smiled as he watched the band's rhythm guitarist scamper across the room and slide under the blankets. Nathan winced as a pair of cold feet planted themselves against his thighs and he quickly moved over.

 

"Thanks Nathan," Toki said happily as he snuggled down, teddy now lying next to him on a blood red pillow.

 

"Yeah, go to sleep now, okay."

 

Nathan began to settle himself down,when the door opened again. Skwisgaar stepped into the room, his long blonde hair pushed back from his pale face.

 

"Hey Toki, whats you doin's in Nathan rooms?"

 

Toki sat up as Skwisgaar clad only in pajama bottoms, padded barefoot over to the huge bed.

 

"Nathan and I's are sharings body heat for to be keepings warms, you wants to share somes too?"

 

"Ja, moves over Toki."

 

Nathan sighed as he shifted his bulk over towards the middle of the bed. Skwisgaar climbed in beside the younger man, his longer slender frame settling against the mattress.

 

"Moves your Deddy," he ordered and Toki quickly obeyed, shifting his teddy over to the other side. With a sigh, Nathan grabbed teddy, that was now near his face, and tossed him towards the end of the bed.

 

Sitting up, Toki opened his mouth to protest, but a strong hand gently pushed him back down again.

 

"Teddy will be fine down there, "Nathan said gruffly. "Now let's get some sleep."

 

Both the Scandinavians were only too happy to oblige, Toki now without his Deddy, huddled against Skwisgaar, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from the tall Swede. Nathan slipped his arm around Toki's waist, closing his eyes and wanting only to get some sleep.

 

"Hey Nat'an, you sleepin'?"

 

Nathan's eye opened a crack. "What's up Pickles?"

 

The red haired drummer had entered the bedroom and was standing beside the bed. He was staring down at the three of them all spooned together, his green eyes wide with bewilderment.

 

"I saw Skwisgaar come in here and I was wonderin' what the feck was goin awn. So, what the feck's IS goin awn dood?"

 

"We ams sharings the body heats for to be keeps warm," Skwisgaar answered. "Yous wants to join us Pickles?

 

"Yeah dood, I'm frozen freakin' solid out there."

 

Then with an almost catlike agility, the small framed drummer climbed onto the bed, stepping lightly over Skwisgaar and Toki. Then bounding over Nathan, he settled onto the other side. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his eyes.

 

"That's better," he sighed contentedly. "G'night."

 

Nathan grunted, inwardly thanking god that his bed so large. It was big enough to fit a football team and their cheerleaders in, so it was definitely big enough to fit a drummer, two guitarists and a vocalist.

 

As his eyes started to close, a voice loudly announced.

 

"Jeshus Chrischt, if thisch isn't the gayescht thing I ever scheen. What in the swcheet Mother Mary do you faggoschts thinkch you're doin'?" Murderface had seen Pickles enter Nathan's room. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he had decided to follow, wanting to see what was going on.

 

Seeing most of Dethklok huddled in one bed was not what he had expected.

 

"We are trying to get some sleep Murderface," Nathan thundered. "Now get in this fucking bed, lay down and shut the fuck up so that I can get some fucking shuteye."

 

"If you fagshs thinkch I'm getting in that bed with all of you..."

 

The bed creaked under Nathan's weight as the band's now pissed off front man sat up, cutting of Murderface's indignant words.

 

"JUST GET IN HERE!"

 

"Ah, who givshs a pisch." With that, Murderface climbed over the others, ignoring their complaints as his knees and elbows dug into various parts of their anatomy. Then laying down beside Pickles, he bade everyone a curt 'good fucking night asscholes'.

 

Slowly the five of them began settling down to sleep with Nathan sandwiched between Toki and Skwisgaar on one side and Pickles and Murderface on the other. Hs eyes started to close once more, when suddenly the sounds of whispering caught his attention. Turning his head, Nathan watched the two Scandinavians as they spoke, their bodies close together.

 

Skwisgaar was leaning up on one elbow now, whispering something to Toki. His other hand was under the blanket, moving in slow circular motions. Toki was trying not to squirm, even in the dark, Nathan could see how aroused the younger man was becoming.

 

Suddenly the hand movement changed, making Toki gasp aloud. Skwisgaar's hand was now moving up and down and he was leaning closer to Toki, their faces almost touching.

 

Nathan heard the Swede mutter something and Toki's hurried denial. But it was clear that Skwisgaar was not taking no for an answer.

 

Nathan could not help but grin, because as much as Skwisgaar would angrily deny it, he really did take after his mother, well, in sheer sexual need anyway.

 

"Comes on Toki." Skwisgaar's whisper was slightly louder now. "Dey odders ares sleepings now. We can fucks ands dey won'ts be knowings, ja?"

Typical, Nathan thought with an inward grin, the World's Fastest Guitarist was also The World's Biggest Slut. Was Skwisgaar physically capable of going without sex for one night? Nathan highly doubted it.

 

"But it's Nathan's beds..." Toki began, only to have his protests cut off by a pair of shapely lips pressing against his own.

 

The two Scandinavians, unaware that they had an audience, parted, both of them breathing heavily now. Nathan could feel himself growing hard under the blankets.

 

"Okay Skwisgaar," Toki whispered, giving in. "We fucks, but nots in Nathan's bed, he won'ts likes it."

 

"It's okay," Nathan's rumble surprised them both.

 

"Shits, we's thoughts yous were am sleepings," Skwisgaar said, clearly startled. Nathan grinned over at him, his green eyes glinting with a strange light that the Swede had never seen before.

 

Worried now, Skwisgaar frowned. "Nathan, am yous okay? yous seems a little stranges."

 

"Yeah Nathan," Toki echoed concerned and a little embarrassed that Nathan had overheard them.

 

"I'm fine," Nathan assured them both. "If you two wanna, you know Uh, fuck, you can do it here, Uh, there's plenty of room and everything. You don't have to leave. Besides, it's too fucking cold out there."

 

"Okay dens," Skwisgaar replied with a shrug. "I's ams goods to go, what about yous little Toki?"

 

Toki snorted, "you am always good to go Skwisgaar."

 

"Go where?" A voice piped up from behind Nathan's bulky frame. Pickles was sitting up now, clearly annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted. "Why is everybody awake?"

 

"Uh, Skwisgaar here is just about to fuck Toki," Nathan explained. Clearly nonplused, Pickles stared first at band's front man, then the two guitarists.

 

"Oh...okay then," he replied. "Just try and keep it doawn, I mean the noise...Oh feck, you know what I mean."

 

"Oh for the love of pisch," Murderface muttered, burying his head into the pillow. "Shome people are trying to schleep here. Can you two fagshs juscht hurry it up."

 

"Whats wrongs Moiderface, yous ams jealousk or somethings, ja?"

 

Murderface rolled over to glare at Skwisgaar, who was grinning smugly over at the bass guitarist. "Jealoush of you two queerchs? Huh, I don't thinksch scho. Why would I be jealoush, I'm not gay."

 

"I dunno Murderface," Pickles piped up, his eyes glinting with a mischievous light. "I saw yer eating a hotdog the other day, and yer looked like yer were really enjoying it."

 

"Ah for cryin' out loud, I wasch hungry and thatsch's all Jean Pierre made for a shnack."

 

"Uh huh, theres it is," Skwisgaar cried triumphantly. "See, we's all knows it. Yous ams gays Moiderface, justs admits it."

 

"I AM NOT FUCSHKING GAY!"

 

"Too lates," Toki chimed in. "You's no longer in the cupboard now."

 

"I think you mean closet," Nathan said. He was watching Murderface's discomfort with amusement, curious as to how he was going to argue his way out of this.

 

Murderface sighed, shaking his head. God it was hard when you were surrounded by idiots. "Okay, I'm going to exchplain thisch one more time. I am not gay, I like ladiechs understchand? Women with big tichts." He held his hand out in front of his chest in order to illustrate his point. "I don't like guychs."

 

Toki stared at him, a hurt look on his face. "You don'ts likes guys, not evens us?"

 

"Yeah Murderface," Nathan growled. "Are you saying that you don't like us, we are your family you dick."

 

"Whaddya mean yer don't like us?" Pickles added. "Man yer can be a real douchbag sometimes."

 

"See, he ams beings a totals dildo now," Skwisgaar said, folding his arms across his bare chest. "He's don'ts likes us, was am just pretendings too."

 

"NO NO NO!" Murderface yelled. "I like you guychs, I juscht don't like guychs...oh why am I fucshking bothering?"

 

"Then you do like guys?" Nathan could no longer keep the grin off his face, this was just too fucking good. He had not seen Murderface suffering this much discomfort in a long time.

 

"I LIKE YOU GUYCHS...FUCSHK!" Suddenly Murderface's eyes widened in a classic 'oh shit what have I said' moment. But it was too late, he was surrounded by four evilly grinning bandmates and there was no chance of escape.

 

"Hey, yer all heard him," Pickles said with a shrug, but the expression on his face was pure glee. Nathan was the first to move, reaching out to trap Murderface's chin in one meaty hand.

 

Swallowing hard, the bass player stared up at the bigger man in trepidation. If this was a joke, it was going just a little too far.

 

Leaning down slightly, Nathan pressed his lips against Murderface's, the pressure forcing his lips apart. Startled, he tried to pull away, but Nathan's grip was strong. Suddenly he felt an arm snake around his waist and he was pulled closer into the warmth of the lead singer's body.

 

Another pair of hands, probably Pickles, had begun to run up and down his back, brushing lightly over his skin. The gentle touch was making him shiver...with what? Need? No, Murderface tried to push the thought away, but the hands were insistent, reaching down lower and lower until they found what they were looking for.

 

Murderface gasped as he felt fingers wrap themselves around his cock. Slowly Pickles hand started to move up and down the length of his rapidly hardening cock while his mouth was still being thoroughly explored. Nathan's own penis had begun to swell and Murderface could feel it pressing against his soft belly.

 

Both Skwisgaar and Toki were watching as Murderface slowly succumb to Nathan and Pickles tender ministrations. Watching his defenses crumble under the onslaught was incredibly hot and if they had not been aroused before, they sure as hell were now.

 

Moving over to give the other three some more room, the two guitarists began their own seduction. Their hands and mouths greedily exploring each other. Suddenly Skwisgaar stopped, Toki looking at him in confusion.

 

"Shits, we's don't gots no lubes,"

 

Nathan's head turned towards the Swede, "top drawer, right hand side, condoms are in there too."

 

"T'anks." Yanking open the night stand's drawer, Skwisgaar found what he was looking for. Unscrewing the cap off the tube, he motioned for Toki to turn over, the Norwegian quickly obliged, positioning himself on his hands and knees. The cold touch of the lube made him take a sharp intake of breath. With a low chuckle, Skwisgaar leaned over him to plant a gentle kiss between his shoulders.

 

Then planting his hands on Toki's slender hips, he slowly entered him. Toki moaned, lifting his hips up higher as Skwisgaar moved inside him, his hands were clutching at the deep red sheets, bunching them in his fists.

 

Nathan threw a amused glance towards them. Judging by the way they were fucking, this wasn't their first time. He wondered briefly if this meant that all their squabbling was just for show, to cover the their obvious sexual attraction for each other. Then deciding he didn't care, Nathan turned back to the business at hand.

 

Murderface was leaning against Pickles now, his cheeks bright with colour. A light sheen of sweat was glistening against his skin. His eyes were half closed in pleasure as Pickles hand continued the sweet torment of his cock.

 

The sight was enough to send a surge of lust through the bigger man. With a sound that was halfway between a grunt and a groan, Nathan grasped Murderface's arms, pulling him gently forward. Murderface's eyes opened in surprise as he found himself turned over onto his hands and knees, his arse up in the air and his face close to Pickles crotch.

 

Grabbing the abandoned tube of lube and a condom off the bed, Nathan quickly smeared the cool gel onto Murderface's anus. But as he opened his mouth to protest, Pickles had taken hold of either side of his head, the drummer's fingers curling into his brown hair to bring his face down towards him.

 

With nowhere else to go, Murderface took Pickles cock into his mouth, deep throating the smaller man as he was taken from behind. He could hear Nathan's deep grunts intermingling with the red head's moans of pleasure. The sounds were surprisingly erotic And Murderface could feel a deep tingling sensation build in his own straining penis.

 

Suddenly Nathan's movements changed and began to thrust slightly upwards, finding the one spot that brought helpless whimpers to Murderface's lips. He went to lift his face, his mouth opening in frantic need, but a pair of hands quickly pulled him back down to business once more.

 

It did not take long for Pickles though, with a cry, his cock spasmed inside Murderface's mouth.

 

"Schit Pickles," he spluttered helplessly. Lifting his face up, he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

 

"Sahrry," but the smile on the drummer's face was anything but.

 

"Hey."

 

A firm slap to his rear made Murderface gasp, then turning his head, said indignantly. "Hey, no hitting."

 

"Then pay attention," this was followed by another swat, and then another.

 

"Ow Nathan, will you pleasch schtop," Murderface cried, his butt stinging. "Fucsks, do you have daddy isschues or what?"

 

For some reason, Pickles found this hilarious, and rolling over, his small frame began shaking with laughter.

 

The only response Murderface got was a big hand reaching down underneath him to take his cock in a tight hold. Then he felt himself lifted up, Nathan's dick sliding even further inside him.

 

"AH, AH, OH SWCHEET JESCHUS!" Murderface voice bounced off the ceiling and all he could do was hang on for dear life. In all of his adult life he had never been well and truly fucked through a mattress before. Sweating helplessly, he surrended all pretense of control over to Nathan, completely lost in the pure sensation that were coursing through his body. Suddenly he threw his head back letting loose a blood curdling howl, the cords on his neck visibly standing out as his load shot out over onto Nathan's hand and the sheets below.

 

Nathan moaned as his own orgasm rippled through him, then still holding Murderface in his arms, he sank down onto the mattress.

 

"Wowee, that was the mosts brutal sounds I ever heards Murderface," Toki said, thoroughly impressed. Both he hand Skwisgaar had finished and he was lying in the taller man's arms, both of them enjoying the action taking place beside them.

 

"Yeah dood," Pickles said sitting up. "I've never heard you make a noise like that before, not even when you came off the Murdercycle that time. It was totally metal."

 

"Ja," Skwisgaar agreed. "It ams was totally metals."

 

"Yeah, well you dildos weren't being impailed on a fuchking hugch cock were you," Murderface snapped, irritated.

 

"Well, I ams t'inking dat little Toki here was," Skwisgaar replied smugly, wrapping his arms even tighter around the rhythm guitarist.

 

"It was the most metal I've ever heard," Nathan agreed almost thoughtfully, then added. "That sound you made, that would be fucking awesome on the next album. Hey, do you think you could do it again?"

 

Murderface rolled his eyes. "Oh schure," he said sarcastically. "I'd only need to have your fucsking cock schoved up my assh again-oh, oh schit..."

 

"Great," Nathan said as he rolled over onto his side, spooning against a now very pissed off Bass guitarist. "Rehearsals start first thing in the morning, oh and don't worry Murderface, I have plenty of lube."

END, FOR NOW


End file.
